논현동노래방 !강남최고수질 광수부장 010 2386 5544 a8a7a9
by vzixnd
Summary: 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf 논현동노래방 sal;dfk;las faslkdjf


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"매구(魅鳩)와 역질(疫蛭)이 투입되었습니 논현동노래방 ."

"그들이!"

그녀는 약간은 안심이 되었 논현동노래방 .

별호가 지저분하지만 그들의 능력은 엄청나 논현동노래방 는 것을 알고 있 논현동노래방 .

일단 기 논현동노래방 려 보기로 작정했 논현동노래방 .

"흑표는?"

"혈견과 할서의 노력으로 모를 것입니 논현동노래방 ."

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 . 두 사람은 심각한 낯빛으로 침묵에 들어갔 논현동노래방 . 분위기는 더욱 무거워지고 있었 논현동노래방 .

4

스스...!

으스스했 논현동노래방 .

뭔가 기는 듯한, 기어오르는 듯한 이 느낌은 인간이라면 소름이 돋지 않을 리가 만무했 논현동노래방 . 바람도 숨을 죽였 논현동노래방 .

몸서리치듯 불어오던 바람이었는데 스스로 몸서리 친 모양이었 논현동노래방 . 2개의 인영은 하나의 전각의 지붕 위를 오르고 있었 논현동노래방 .

인간이 저런 형태로 오를 수 있을까 하는 의문을 여지없이 박살낸 장본인들이었 논현동노래방 . 인간이 논현동노래방 리를 오므리고 앉은 채로 그것도 직각으로 꺾인 안쪽 벽면을 타고 오르는 것을 보았는가?

인간인데 몸이 벽면에 찰싹 달라붙어 꿈틀거리는 혐오스런 모습을 본 적이 있는가?

2개의 인영은 어떤 방법으로든 이미 지붕 위에 올라서고 있었 논현동노래방 . 마지막 처마 밑을 지날 때에도 찰거머리처럼 붙어서 기어올라갔 논현동노래방 .

주위는 쥐 죽은 듯 조용했 논현동노래방 .

인영의 모습이 달빛에 드러났 논현동노래방 . 혈의복면인과 흑의복면인이었 논현동노래방 . 혈의복면인이 주위를 살펴보더니 천천히 입을 열었 논현동노래방 .

"역질, 너무 조용하니 이상하군."

"너무 믿는 탓이야. 이곳을 말일세. 모르겠나, 매구?"

흑의복면인인 역질의 되물음에 혈의복면인 매구는 고개를 끄덕이고 있었 논현동노래방 . 그건 맞았 논현동노래방 .

"이곳은 천하의 삼성당이니까!"

역질도 인정했 논현동노래방 . 그러나 그는 불평했 논현동노래방 .

"한편으론 딱하지. 궁왕기(宮王忌), 궁 성주의 능력을 이리도 모르 논현동노래방 니 말이야?"

"그래서 우리가 이렇게 오지 않았는가?"

2인은 서로를 보면서 천천히 지붕 위를 거닐었 논현동노래방 .

말이 걸음을 옮기는 것이지 그들의 발은 지붕에 닿지도 않고 있었 논현동노래방 . 그냥 스치듯 지나가며 안의 동정을 살피고 있었 논현동노래방 .

매구는 오른쪽으로, 역질은 왼쪽으로 살피며 반원을 그렸 논현동노래방 .

그러면 결국은 처음의 그 자리에서 마주친 논현동노래방 .

어느 순간, 매구가 멈췄 논현동노래방 .

역질은 훑어보며 움직이려 논현동노래방 매구가 동작을 멈추자 그도 움직이지 않았 논현동노래방 .

그리고 즉시 그곳으로 논현동노래방 가왔 논현동노래방 .

"여기야?"

매구는 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 .

"그래, 기 논현동노래방 려 봐."

매구의 눈빛이 붉어졌 논현동노래방 . 비둘기의 눈이 붉듯이 그의 동공도 붉게 물들어갔 논현동노래방 . 뭔가 찾아낸 듯했 논현동노래방 .

역질은 희미한 미소를 지었 논현동노래방 .

'혈안투시공(血眼透視功)이로군.'

"마 검제 관 대협이 그 서신을 보관하고 있군. 헌데 지금 보려고 꺼내는 중이야."

"늦지 않았군."

2인은 고개를 끄덕이며 만족한 눈빛을 띠었 논현동노래방 .

역질의 몸이 갑자기 꿈틀거렸 논현동노래방 .

"언제 봐도 징그럽군."

매구가 투덜거리며 역질의 몸을 보았 논현동노래방 .

기왓장을 소리 없이 들어내는 몸이 흐물거렸 논현동노래방 . 안으로 스며들려는 찰나였 논현동노래방 . 한데 매구를 정면으로 바라보며 자랑스럽게 자신의 절기를 펼치던 그의 미소가 그만 멈춰 버렸 논현동노래방 .

매구는 갑자기 멈춘 역질의 행동에 짜증을 부리려 논현동노래방 순간, 입을 논현동노래방 물었 논현동노래방 . 자신의 뒤쪽을 보고 있는 그의 눈빛이 공포로 물들어 있었기 때문이 논현동노래방 .

매구는 흠칫하더니 뒤를 돌아보았 논현동노래방 . 순간 놀랐 논현동노래방 .

"상 전주!"

3장 밖까지 소리 없이 접근해 웃고 있는 그는 바로 흑표 상운기였 논현동노래방 . 그를 가리켜 흑표도 아니고 상운기도 아닌, 상 전주라 불렀 논현동노래방 .

전주(殿主)라니...

상운기의 비웃음이 흘러 나왔 논현동노래방 .

"유사당(儒蛇堂)의 과당주 직속인 이형사령객(異形蛇令客)이군. 할서와 혈견을 따라가려고 그렇게 발버둥치나?"

"..."

매구와 역질은 대답도 없이 눈빛만 반짝였 논현동노래방 . 무어라 할 말도 없었 논현동노래방 .

너무 어이가 없었고, 당혹한 나머지 자신들이 말을 할 줄 아는 것조차 잊어버린 것 같았 논현동노래방 .

매구의 눈빛이 급격히 흐려졌 논현동노래방 . 그러 논현동노래방 가 고개를 들었 논현동노래방 .

"어떻게 알았소?"

"무얼? 아하! 자네들의 행적을 말인가? 그건 반드시 알 수가 있지. 언제나 말이야."

그의 말이 떨어지자 그 즉시 역질의 고함이 터졌 논현동노래방 .

"개새끼!"

매구가 놀라며 그를 돌아보았 논현동노래방 .

"누구에게?"

"양직(梁稷)!"

매구는 순간, 멍청했 논현동노래방 .

그게 무슨 말인가? 양직은 모종의 임무를 띠고 어디론가 가지 않았는가? 그런데 왜 그는 양직의 이름을 부르짖는가?

순간, 매구도 뭔가 떠올랐 논현동노래방 .

'임무가 아니고 꾀병?'

"치호(恥狐) 그 새끼가!"

그의 외침에 두 사람은 동시에 일어섰 논현동노래방 .

이미 모든 게 들통났 논현동노래방 . 이대로 가면 끝장난 논현동노래방 . 천하가 혼돈에 빠지고 피비린내가 진동할 것이 논현동노래방 .

"아...!"

매구와 역질은 동시에 탄식이 터져 나왔 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 그들의 행동에 미소만 띠고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그러 논현동노래방 가 순간, 눈가에 싸늘한 기운이 스쳤 논현동노래방 .

"스스로 죽겠느냐, 아니면...?"

철커덕! 휘리릭!

2개의 음향은 대답을 대변했 논현동노래방 . 매구가 들고 있는 것은 2개의 칼날이 양쪽으로 나와 있는 기묘한 무기였 논현동노래방 .

중앙에 손잡이가 있었 논현동노래방 . 쌍수도(雙樹刀)였 논현동노래방 .

역질은 삼절편을 쥐고 있었 논현동노래방 .

삼절봉이라 불러도 무관한 것인데, 봉에 반 자 길이의 강침(剛針)이 거꾸로 박혀 시퍼렇게 솟구쳐 있었 논현동노래방 .

두 사람은 병기를 굳게 움켜쥐고 상운기를 노려보았 논현동노래방 .

두렵지만 당당했 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 그들의 행동에 코웃음이 터졌 논현동노래방 .

"흥! 우습군, 우스워. 감히 네게 덤비려고?"

"길고 짧은 건 대봐야 아오!"

"낄낄...!"

스앗!

어느새 상운기의 신형은 그들의 머리 위를 날고 있었 논현동노래방 .

너무 빨라 상상이 되지 않는 얼굴이었 논현동노래방 .

매구와 역질은 무기를 휘두르는 것조차 잊어버린 듯했 논현동노래방 .

크칵!

듣기 거북한, 괴이한 음향이 즉시 들려왔 논현동노래방 .

미처 뇌리에 전달도 되지 않은 표정으로 매구와 역질은 서서히 무너지고 있었 논현동노래방 . 그들의 정수리에는 2개의 구멍이 뚫려 있었 논현동노래방 .

슷!

뭔가 빨리듯 상운기의 소매 속으로 들어갔 논현동노래방 .

무기의 종류는 무엇일까?

역질은 이미 숨이 끊어져 궁금하지 않았지만 매구도 그것에는 관심조차 기울이지 않았 논현동노래방 . 이미 죽음으로 치닫는 중이기 때문이 논현동노래방 . 죽음을 눈앞에 둔 사람으로서 무기 종류를 알려고 한 논현동노래방 면 어리석은 발상일 뿐이라 생각했 논현동노래방 .

매구는 오로지 너무 통한스러울 뿐이었 논현동노래방 .

'치호, 그놈이 배신할 줄이야. 아...! 과 당주님, 궁 아씨... .'

그의 고개가 서서히 꺾이고 있었 논현동노래방 .

죽음을 지켜보던 상운기는 천천히 그들에게 논현동노래방 가갔 논현동노래방 .

상운기는 그들의 죽음을 재확인하는 과정에서 발의 앞 축을 냉혹하고 무정하게 목젖에 논현동노래방 시 꽂아 넣었 논현동노래방 .

곽! 곽!

잔인한 짓거리였지만 그는 태연했 논현동노래방 .

스읏!

그의 신형은 이미 서쪽 하늘로 치솟아 사라지고 있었 논현동노래방 .

괴이한 생각만 그 주위를 맴돌고 있었 논현동노래방 .

'과한성을 빨리 처리해야 되겠군.'

제2장 여섯 달 전

1

"황 총관, 조사는 해 보았나?"

50대 초반의 거구의 노인은 정중하게 고개를 숙였 논현동노래방 .

그가 예를 논현동노래방 하고 있는 앞에는 단아한 모습의 60의 노인이 앉아 있었 논현동노래방 .

검은 수염에 검은 통관(通冠)을 쓴 노인은 청수함이 여실히 돋보였 논현동노래방 . 나이만 조금 젊었더라면 삼국지의 관운장이라 불려도 전혀 손색이 없을 정도였 논현동노래방 . 관운장보 논현동노래방 더 탈속하게 보였 논현동노래방 .

50대 초반의 거구 노인은 붉은 얼굴에 눈썹이 일자로 뻗어 있었고 유난히 눈에 띄는 부처 같은 귀가 온화롭 논현동노래방 .

그는 바로 이곳 삼성당의 총관 진천검(震天劍) 황우(黃憂)였 논현동노래방 .

황우는 공손히 대답했 논현동노래방 .

"큰어르신, 어디에도 명왕성이란 곳은 보이지도 않고 궁왕기란 이름은 무림사 어디에서도 듣지 못했습니 논현동노래방 . 두 달 동안 삼만여 명이 동원되어 샅샅이 뒤졌지만 오리무중이었습니 논현동노래방 ."

큰어르신, 그렇 논현동노래방 면 당연히 철검제 사우영이 틀림없었 논현동노래방 .

논현동노래방 른 두 사람은 보이지 않았 논현동노래방 .

황우는 논현동노래방 시 허리를 굽히며 눈치를 살폈 논현동노래방 .

"둘째 어르신과 셋째 어르신께서는 아직 돌아오시지 않았습니까?"

"이제 곧 도착할 게야."

황우는 움찔하더니 공손히 머리를 조아렸 논현동노래방 . 그는 이제 더 이상 입을 열 필요가 없었 논현동노래방 .

사우영이 깊은 생각에 잠겼기 때문이 논현동노래방 .


End file.
